Indiana Jones and the Forgotten Treasure
by Jinx De Beaufort
Summary: Quand les Nazis se mettent à la recherche du trésor des Templiers, un duo inattendu se forme. L'un se bat pour libérer son père, l'autre pour trouver ce fabuleux trésor. Mais les deux feront sans doutes bon ménage... Relu et corrigé :P
1. Lou

Title: Indiana Jones and the Forgotten Treasure.

Author: JinxDeBeaufort

Rating: tout public

Characters: Henry Walton "Indiana" Jones, Jr (bien sûr xD), tout ce qui s'en suit et une petite nouvelle, Lou Lépervier, que j'ai créé de mes petites mains :)

Summary: Quand les Nazis se mettent à la recherche du trésor des Templiers, un duo inattendu se forme. L'une se bat pour libérer son père, l'autre pour trouver ce fabuleux trésor.

Warnings: Combats au fouet, et tout et tout ! Enfin, la routine quoi x)

Disclaimer: On finit par le savoir, Indiana Jones, son Fedora et son fouet appartiennent à George Lucas, Steven Spielberg et Paramount, ce qui est bien dommage parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi il y aurait plus de scènes d'Indydou torse-nu dans chaque épisode. Je joue donc avec des choses qui me dépassent et qui m'appartiennent même pas, sauf peut être Lou qui n'existait pas avant, pas que je sache du moins. Vous êtes prévenus.

Notes de l'Auteur: Comme d'habitude, Jinxdebeaufort passe d'une monomania à une autre. Cette fois-ci c'est l'archéologue-aventurier qui s'y colle. C'est la première fois que j'introduis un OC dans une fic, alors j'ai un peu le trac xD Vos remarques constructives oupah sont appréciées, après tout on a tous débuté un jour...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Comme toujours, Lou choisit la place au fond, contre la fenêtre. Elle jeta sans ménagement sa sacoche sur son bureau, et se laissa tomber dans sa chaise. Elle ferma les yeux, l'odeur de la cigarette sur ses habits lui fit un peu tourner la tête. Les étudiants prennaient peu à peu place dans la salle, les midinettes au premier rang pour pouvoir envoyer des messages subliminaux sulfureux au professeur, les garçons jaloux au dernier rang, et les intellos à lunettes à partir du deuxième rang. Lou connaissait par cœur la disposition des personnes présentes dans la salle avant même qu'elles n'y soient rentrées. Cette immuabilité du quotidien l'ennuyait profondément, au moins autant que le cours du Dr Jones.

C'était une jeune femme qui allait sur ses 20 ans, avec toute l'innocence de l'enfance sur le visage, mais l'expression dure du jeune-adulte qui veut faire plus vieux qu'il ne l'est. Elle avait les cheveux courts, d'un noir profond, pratiquement tout le temps en bataille, dans une forme purement masculine. Elle s'habillait comme un garçon s'appliquant à cacher ses formes avec une chemise d'homme, complètement débraillée, un pantalon trop grand pour elle et une paire de ces baskets noires et blanches à la mode*****, sauf qu'elle ne les mettait pas pour leur aspect esthétique, mais plutôt pratique. Son apparence révélait déjà bien son caractère je-m'en-foutiste. Et au delà toute cette dureté et cette lassitude extrême et de tout instant, on pouvait voir deux cristaux d'un bleu-gris profond qui semblaient toujours fixés sur quelque chose qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir voir. Son visage était fin, mais son allure pouvait prêter à confusion quant à son sexe. Et son prénom étranger n'arrangeait rien.

Le professeur entra, et les gourdes du premier rang commençaient déjà à battre frénétiquement des cils alors que Lou était perdue dans la contemplation des déplacements des quelques étudiants qui faisaient l'école buissonnière dans la cour. Comme elle les enviait... N'avoir que la pause de midi pour pouvoir fumer dans les toilettes l'agaçait profondément. Mais elle avait promit à son père d'assister à tous les cours qui figuraient dans son emploi du temps.

Son père l'avait mise dans le premier avion pour les USA dès la déclaration de la guerre contre les Nazis, en 1939. Depuis, elle ne recevait plus de nouvelles, et devait se débrouiller seule. La journée, elle assistait aux cours, et la nuit elle assurait la maintenance (le ménage, en fait) d'un fast food au bord d'une route pour avoir un minimum d'argent, puisque tout l'argent de la bourse qu'elle avait décroché partait dans ses études. La vie n'avait jamais été aussi ennuyeuse. Elle aurait aimé rester en France et s'enrôler dans la résistance, depuis elle ne rêvait que de maquis feuillus, arme au poing et de poursuites endiablées dans les rues de villes dévastées par les bombardements. A la place, elle perdait son temps en cours inutiles sur les représentations des scarabées dans l'Egypte Pharaonique de la énième dynastie.

Elle parlait un anglais pratiquement parfait, dû au fait que sa mère était américaine. Elle ne l'avait pas connu, mais son père l'avait obligé à apprendre l'anglais comme une deuxième langue.

"Lépervier, si la parade amoureuse de l'adolescent en rût vous passionne plus que mon cours, je peux vous envoyer l'étudier sur le terrain."

Elle quitta un instant sa contemplation passionnante pour poser ses yeux sur le professeur qui venait troubler sa non-réflexion. Elle leva les épaules dans une expression de lassitude totale, pour changer, et se désintéressa de lui.

"Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours."

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lou en entendant les murmures outrés des dindes du premier rang.

--

"Vous avez du potentiel, c'est dommage de vous éparpiller comme ça."

Lou rangea ses affaires dans sa sacoche en soupirant sous le sermon du professeur. Au fond, Lou l'aimait bien, même si elle trouvait sa matière totalement dénuée d'intérêt, l'être humain était plutôt admirable. Il était direct, pratiquement pas pretencieux malgré son QI impressionnant, et ne s'attardait dans les détails qu'à propos de son archéologie chérie. Elle s'amusait parfois à l'imaginer courant dans la jungle à la recherche de quelque relique perdue, coursé par des aborigènes en colère. Elle l'aimait bien, outre le fait que sa matière était ennuyeuse à souhait. Le Dr Ellroy était bien moins agréable à regarder mais son cours d'histoire de l'Europe du moyen-âge trouvait bien plus d'intérêt dans l'esprit de la jeune fille que l'archéologie antique et vieille du Dr Jones-Joli-Garçon.

Elle poussa la porte de sa petite chambre d'étudiant et lâcha sa sacoche au sol avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit et de reprendre la lecture de son dernier bouquin en date. Perceval ou le roman du Graal. La littérature lui plaisait. Surtout celle du moyen-âge. Cette époque était bien plus intéressante que l'Égypte de Néferchépuki ou la Grèce antique. La chevalerie, les croisades, les joutes... C'était son père qui lui avait transmit cette fièvre du moyen-âge, et plus particulièrement du trésor des Templiers. Il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à faire des recherches dessus, et l'avait quelque peu délaissée dans ses dernières années en France au profit de cette utopie. Alors elle s'y était intéressée, et avait trouvé tout le mystère qui entourait ce trésor merveilleux passionnant.

"Lépervier, courrier." lâcha l'intendant d'un air désintéressé en indiquant une lettre posée sur le comptoir dans l'entrée du bâtiment.

Elle s'approcha. Une lettre de France? Certainement de son père ! Elle l'ouvrit, piquée par la curiosité. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis plus de 6 mois.

La lettre était effectivement de son père, mais elle fut étonnée de constater qu'elle était proprement illisible. Et pour cause, c'était du... grec?

"C'est quoi ce délire?" s'entendit-elle dire en fixant les lettres à moitié familières d'un air blasé. Une ligne. Illisible.

"C'est la première fois que t'as du courrier, Lépervier. C'est normal que ça te fasse bizarre." Répondit l'intendant d'un air absent, plongé dans sa lecture à lui.

"Ouais." lâcha Lou en sortant du bâtiment, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui pourrait lui faire comprendre ce que voulait dire cette bon sang de lettre.

Elle la rangea dans sa poche en enfourchant son vélo. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire? Ce n'était pas normal, son père ne lui avait jamais apprit à parler le grec ancien et elle ignorait que lui même le parlait. Enfin l'écrivait du moins. Comment est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire pour le déchiffrer? Si son père lui avait écrit, ça devait sûrement être important.

* * *

*****_Converses Chuck Taylor All Star, disponibles sous ce nom et modèle depuis 1923._

_

* * *

_

Voilà Lou, j'espère que je l'ai rendu assez attachante et je-m'en-foutiste pour la suite. J'ai déjà prit beaucoup d'avance pour le reste de l'histoire pour tout vous dire, mais je posterai ça petit à petit. ça risque d'être assez long, ça change un peu de mon habitude de n'écrire que des OS ! :)

à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !


	2. Letter from France

Title: Indiana Jones and the Forgotten Treasure.

Author: JinxDeBeaufort

Rating: tout public

Characters: Henry Walton "Indiana" Jones, Jr (bien sûr xD), tout ce qui s'en suit et une petite nouvelle, Lou Lépervier, que j'ai créé de mes petites mains :)

Summary: Quand les Nazis se mettent à la recherche du trésor des Templiers, un duo inattendu se forme. L'une se bat pour libérer son père, l'autre pour trouver ce fabuleux trésor.

Warnings: Combats au fouet, et tout et tout ! Enfin, la routine quoi x)

Disclaimer: On finit par le savoir, Indiana Jones, son Fedora et son fouet appartiennent à George Lucas, Steven Spielberg et Paramount, ce qui est bien dommage parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi il y aurait plus de scènes d'Indydou torse-nu dans chaque épisode. Je joue donc avec des choses qui me dépassent et qui m'appartiennent même pas, sauf peut être Lou qui n'existait pas avant, pas que je sache du moins. Vous êtes prévenus.

Notes de l'Auteur: Comme d'habitude, Jinxdebeaufort passe d'une monomania à une autre. Cette fois-ci c'est l'archéologue-aventurier qui s'y colle. C'est la première fois que j'introduis un OC dans une fic, alors j'ai un peu le trac xD Vos remarques constructives oupah sont appréciées, après tout on a tous débuté un jour...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle repensa à la lettre toute la nuit. Et le lendemain, comme c'était dimanche et que de toute façon il n'y avait rien à faire le dimanche, après ses quelques heures de sommeil, elle décida d'aller à la bibliothèque du campus dans le but de trouver un bon dieu de dico qui puisse l'éclairer sur le sujet de cette bon dieu de lettre.

Elle était plongée dans la lecture "passionante" d'un bouquin d'explication étymologique lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dehors. Bon. La lettre pouvait certainement attendre, son père ne se serait pas donné la peine de l'écrire dans une langue morte si ça pressait à la minute. Elle alla reposer le livre et jeta sa sacoche sur son épaule en sortant, mais elle resta immobile devant l'absurdité de la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle pensait que c'était juste une rumeur, mais apparement c'était bien réel, puisque le Dr Jones sortait de son bureau par la fenêtre, un Fedora marron d'aventurier vissé sur la tête. Il fuyait certainement ses élèves hystériques. Sa réception était souple, et il se mit à marcher d'un pas pressé vers la sortie de l'université. Piquée par la curiosité, Lou se mit à le suivre.

Il tourna à quelques coins de rue, coupa par un parc, arriva à un coin plutôt chic et reculé de la ville, et enfin à sa maison. Rien de très passionant, Lou avait certainement perdu son temps. Tant pis. Elle tourna les talons et se mit à marcher dans la direction inverse. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai tourné le coin de rue, elle tomba nez à nez avec lui et ne put réprimer un léger sursaut.

"Vous me suiviez."

"J'ai d'autres choses à faire que vous suivre, Dr Jones." dit-elle en remettant sa sacoche correctement sur son dos.

"Ce n'était pas une question mais un constat. Vous me suiviez. Pourquoi?"

"Vous êtes parano, prof. Je faisais que passer."

Elle allait pour le contourner, mais il tendit le bras et lui barra le passage.

"Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici, il n'y a que des résidences."

"Je sais pas, je me promenais, j'ai même plus le droit de rêver en dehors de vos cours, prof? C'est ça?"

Il eut un petit sourire amusé. Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant.

Un silence passa, puis Lou soupira. Au point où elle en était...

"Est-ce que vous parlez le grec ancien, prof?"

--

Elle finit le verre de vin français qu'il lui avait servit et le posa sur la table en bois massif qui devait certainement valloir 5 fois son maigre salaire mensuel de technicienne de surface. Il avait posé son Fedora d'aventurier et chaussé ses lunettes rondes qui lui donnaient un aspect encore plus intello qu'il ne l'était déjà sans rien, et semblait absorbé dans la lecture de la lettre, tenant son menton dans sa main, ses sourcils froncés et le front plissé d'un air concentré.

"Les... Barbares... Les barbares cherchent l'or... Littéralement le palais en or."

Il leva sa tête d'intello vers elle qui observait les divers bibelots qui peuplaient son salon. Sans doutes inestimables.

"Qu'est-ce que votre père fait dans la vie, Lépervier?"

"Il est historien." dit-elle en fixant ce qui semblait être une idole indienne ou autre truc du genre qui l'intriguait particulièrement.

"Historien ? Et il sait que vous rêvassez en cours d'Archéologie?"

"Il aime pas l'archéologie. Comme moi. Il aime les faits, pas les objets. Lui, il aime les légendes du moyen-âge."

"Du moyen-âge..." Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. "Les barbares?"

"ça vous dérange pas si je..." dit-elle en sortant une cigarette de sa sacoche.

Il secoua la tête pour l'y autoriser, toujours plongé dans sa réflexion sans même prendre la peine de savoir de quoi elle voulait parler.

"Barbare en grec signifie l'étranger, celui qui n'est pas citoyen."

"Peut être qu'il débloque, simplement." Dit-elle, la cigarette dans la bouche, en cherchant son briquet.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait prit la peine de poster une lettre en grec ancien s'il avait débloqué. Les barbares cherchent le palais d'or."

"Pour moi, personnellement, ça veut pas dire grand chose." Dit-elle en souriant à la vue d'un tableau représentant un chevalier passant une épreuve de foi, marchant dans le vide tandis que les autres tombaient. Son père avait le même tableau dans son bureau.

"Attendez, vous dites que votre père est historien."

"C'est ce que j'ai dit."

"Qu'il est passionné du moyen-âge."

"Aussi."

"Et qu'il réside en France."

"ça je l'ai pas dit mais vous l'avez deviné seul, c'est pareil."

"C'est quoi, sa spécialité, son mythe de prédilection?"

Lou trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait et dû se tortiller un peu pour le sortir de sa poche.

"Le trésor des Templiers, il a passé son temps à l'étudier."

Soudain, le professeur retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la table.

"La France est en guerre avec les Nazis !" dit-il en se levant avec un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

"Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de réjouissant là dedans..."

"Les barbares sont les étrangers, le palais en or certainement le trésor des Templiers puisque palais veut dire Temple ! Les Nazis cherchent le trésor des Templiers, et ce n'est pas bon ! C'est ça qu'il veut dire !" Déclara-t-il en souriant.

"Il existe pas... si?"

Un silence passa, puis le bruit du briquet qui s'allume vint le briser.

"Bien sûr qu'il existe, et s'il tombe dans de mauvaises mains, je suis sûr que notre bonne vieille amérique risque gros..." Il attrapa le briquet des mains de Lou avant qu'elle n'ai pu allumer sa cigarette, l'éteind et le lui rendit. "Vous ne pouvez pas fumer ici."

"Mais vous avez dit que..."

"Alors pourquoi l'avoir écrite en grec ancien...? Les allemands n'ont pas envahit la France... Etrange..." Dit-il en posant la lettre contre son menton.

Là, il fit une tête étrange. Nez retroussé, sourcils froncés, Lou eut du mal à se retenir de rire. Mais il la regarda comme si il avait été touché par la divine providence.

"Donnez-moi votre briquet."

"Ca va, j'essayerai pas de fumer en douce sous votre nez, prof, relax..."

"Votre briquet, Lépervier." dit-il d'un ton plus autoritaire.

Elle s'éxécuta sans plus de protestations, même si elle n'en pensait pas moins, et à sa grande surprise, le professeur l'alluma et le rapprocha de la lettre. Elle se leva, voulant l'empêcher de brûler le seul écrit de son père qu'elle pouvait tenir dans ses mains depuis des mois. Mais il ne la brûlait pas. Il laissait la flamme à quelques milimètres du papier. Et à sa grande surprise, des lettres apparurent.

Le Dr Jones semblait fier de lui. Il lui rendit son briquet encore chaud avant de s'apprêter à lire.

"Hum... C'est du français..."

"Faites voir." Dit Lou en tendant la main.

Il lui donna la lettre presque à contrecoeur. Ainsi le grec ancien n'avait pas de secrets pour lui, pas plus que les spécialités culinaires de la Rome antique, ni l'art du papyrus en Egypte, ni les dates de tous les pharaons qui ont existé sur cette Terre, ni les mythes des mayas, ni les coûtumes de mariages des hommes préhistoriques... Mais il ne parlait pas français. Cela la fit sourire.

"Ma petite loutre. Bravo pour avoir comprit le truc de l'encre sympathique. J'ai été fait prisonnier par les boches, ils veulent le trouver parce qu'il est magique. Il ne faut pas les laisser faire. Mais je t'interdit de revenir en France. Alerte quelqu'un. J'espère que tes études se passent bien et que le grec ancien ne te fait pas peur. Tout mon amour, ton père."

"Et... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Demanda le professeur d'un air curieux.

"Qu'il faut pas laisser les nazis s'emparer du trésor. Parce qu'il est... magique."

"C'est tout? Ca me semblait plus long que ça."

"Ouais, le reste ça vous regarde pas."

Elle aurait dû savoir pour l'encre invisible au citron. Elle aurait dû savoir. Elle aurait pas dû avoir besoin de ce coincé balai-dans-le-cul de Jones.

"Bon, laissez-moi la lettre, je m'occupe de tout."

Lou se redressa dans le fauteuil, un peu abasourdie.

"Quoi? Attendez, mon père est prisonnier des Nazis qui le séquestrent pour trouver un trésor oublié et vous voulez que je reste tranquille?"

"Je comprend ce que vous ressentez..."

"Non, vous pouvez pas comprendre !"

"Croyez-moi, si, je comprend" Dit-il en esquissant un léger sourire.

"Je vous serai reconnaissant si vous ne parliez pas de tout ça à vos camarades... Enfin surtout du fait que vous êtes venue chez moi..."

Lou esquissa un petit sourire en imaginant les hurlements outrés des dindes du premier rang d'archéologie à l'idée que cette trainée de française se soit invitée chez Henry-Jones-Le-Beau-Professeur-Mystérieux-Avec-Des-Muscles-Qu'on-Voit-Même-A-Travers-Sa-Chemise.

"Vous inquiétez pas." Dit-elle en remettant sa sacoche sur son dos.

Ainsi, jeudi à l'aéroport. Lou ne savait pas très bien où est-ce que tout cela allait la mener, mais elle s'en contrefichait, à vrai dire. Peut être qu'elle serait tuée? Peut être qu'elle aiderai son cher pays natal à combattre l'envahisseur? Peut être apporterait-elle sa pierre à l'édifice, et peut être aurait-elle son nom sur un monument aux morts à Marseille? Lou Lépervier, fille de Marseille, résistante morte pour la France. Cette perspective lui plaisait plutôt, et elle fut d'autant plus satisfaite de constater qu'elle n'avait pas de devoirs pour le lendemain.

Elle se laissa tomber dans son lit, fixant le plafond d'un air absent. Quatre jours à attendre. Elle posa son bras sur ses yeux pour se cacher de la lumière des lampadaires du campus. Quatre jours. Où serait-elle dans quatre jours? En danger. Certainement. Des frissons d'extase parcouraient tout son dos à l'idée de risquer sa vie.

Mais restait un problème: Jones. C'était un prof, un rat de bibliothèque, pas un homme d'action bien qu'il ait l'air d'être plutôt bien fait, sous son costume de coincé.

"Qui vivra verra." s'entendit-elle dire dans sa langue natale, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité de rêves d'aventures, de courses poursuites et de fusillades parsemées d'actes héroïques.

* * *

J'ai tenté de retranscrire les dialogues en anglais après avoir visionné l'intégralité de la trilogie en VOST, j'espère que j'ai assez bien retranscrit le personnage d'Indy. Il est plutôt coincé et mystérieux en prof, enfin faut le comprendre, je le vois mal affichant ses exploits devant ses étudiantes extasiées. à venir, une belle dispute, un voyage en Europe et un sous-marin. Bonne continuation ! :)


	3. Storm in the air

Title: Indiana Jones and the Forgotten Treasure.

Author: JinxDeBeaufort

Rating: tout public

Characters: Henry Walton "Indiana" Jones, Jr (bien sûr xD), tout ce qui s'en suit et une petite nouvelle, Lou Lépervier, que j'ai créé de mes petites mains :)

Summary: Quand les Nazis se mettent à la recherche du trésor des Templiers, un duo inattendu se forme. L'une se bat pour libérer son père, l'autre pour trouver ce fabuleux trésor.

Warnings: Combats au fouet, et tout et tout ! Enfin, la routine quoi x)

Disclaimer: On finit par le savoir, Indiana Jones, son Fedora et son fouet appartiennent à George Lucas, Steven Spielberg et Paramount, ce qui est bien dommage parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi il y aurait plus de scènes d'Indydou torse-nu dans chaque épisode. Je joue donc avec des choses qui me dépassent et qui m'appartiennent même pas, sauf peut être Lou qui n'existait pas avant, pas que je sache du moins. Vous êtes prévenus.

Notes de l'Auteur: Comme d'habitude, Jinxdebeaufort passe d'une monomania à une autre. Cette fois-ci c'est l'archéologue-aventurier qui s'y colle. C'est la première fois que j'introduis un OC dans une fic, alors j'ai un peu le trac xD Vos remarques constructives oupah sont appréciées, après tout on a tous débuté un jour...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"...Nazis ont réussi une percée à Sedan en France et commencent à occuper le pays."

Lou se leva d'un bond en entendant ça. Bonjour le réveil brutal!

"C'est pas vrai !" dit-elle en montant le son de la radio.

"Pendant une diversion Nazie en Belgique, on signale qu'un nombre impressionant de soldats allemands ont passé le massif des Ardennes en char alors qu'il était réputé infranchissable par les blindés. Les français n'en ont pas tenu rigueur, et la ville de Sedan est maintenant occupée. Les armées françaises ont été bombardées et les alliés n'ont pas..."

Elle éteint la radio d'un mouvement brusque. Ainsi, c'était comme ça qu'ils allaient perdre la guerre. À force de rester à se questionner, à réfléchir.

Lou enrageait. Elle se leva et fit plusieurs fois le tour de sa petite chambre. Tous des incapables ! Incapables ! Élus pour protéger leur beau pays, ah elle était belle l'armée française, tombant dans un piège que même Lou aurait pu déjouer ! Comme des débutants ! Maintenant, les boches allaient envahir et occuper toute la France ! C'était tellement prévisible !

--

"Lépervier, courrier."

Lou fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du comptoir.

"Une convocation du doyen. T'as fait quelque chose de mal?"

"J'espère pas..." dit-elle en observant le papier qui semblait officiel.

--

Elle frappa à la porte du doyen après quelques minutes de perplexité. Puis une voix se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la salle et elle ouvrit doucement la porte, passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

"Vous... m'avez fait demander, monsieur?"

--

- Le professeur Jones est un archéologue de renom.

- Je le sais, monsieur. Dit Lou en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face du bureau après y avoir été invitée par le doyen.

- Vous devez sans doutes savoir que ce qu'il vous a proposé n'est pas de son ressort, que ce n'est pas lui qui doit décider.

- Je le sais aussi, monsieur.

Il tenait un papier dans ses mains et le lisait en parlant.

- Donnez moi une seule bonne raison pour que je laisse une étudiante de mon université partir se mettre en danger dans un pays ravagé par les prémices d'une guerre qui s'annonce particulièrement violente.

Lou ferma les yeux un instant. Pour cacher ses larmes, peut être? Elle n'était pas du genre à se livrer ni à parler d'elle. Encore moins avec le doyen de l'université. Pourtant, un seul mot revenait sans cesse dans sa tête.

- Parce que c'est mon père, monsieur. Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait d'être assurée, mais où le doute transparaissait trop.

Le doyen parut perplexe un instant. Il leva sur elle un regard bienveillant et posa le papier sur la table.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir. J'en suis désolé, mais il est un temps pour tout. L'affaire de votre père est maintenant aux mains de personnes capables, et qui feront tout pour...

- Marcus ! Hurla littéralement le Professeur Jones en entrant comme une tornade dans le bureau.

Lou manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

- Tu veux laisser ces maudits bureaucrates partir à ma place !

Le professeur posa ses deux poings sur le bureau d'un air particulièrement en colère. Lou préféra se faire toute petite et se recroquevilla dans sa chaise.

- Allons Indy calme toi, je vais t'expliquer.

- Quoi, tu me crois incapable? Je pensais que tu étais de mon côté après l'affaire du... Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Lou. De... ce qui s'est passé avec mon père !

- Indy, calme toi, assied toi s'il te plait...

- Quoi, tu penses que ces coincés sont plus capables que moi? Après tout ce qui s'est passé... En égypte, à Sankara, au Caire ! Tu me déçois beaucoup.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé, Indy. J'ai subi des pressions et...

- Des pressions? Il éclata de rire. Les nazis veulent s'emparer du trésor des templiers, Hitler gagne en pouvoir de jour en jour, bientôt il s'attaquera aux états-unis, et toi tu subis des pressions !

- Indy laisse-moi parler ! Dit le doyen en se levant.

Lou passait de l'un à l'autre, sentant que si ça continuait comme ça elle allait avoir un sacré torticolis le lendemain.

- Le père de Lépervier est prisonnier des nazis, c'est une vie humaine ! Et toi tu penses à un trésor ! Excuse-moi, mais une vie est plus importante à mes yeux que tous les trésors archéologiques du monde ! Nous sommes en guerre, Indy ! En guerre !

Le professeur tourna la tête vers Lou, comme pour vérifier que c'était vrai. Elle lui adressa un sourire poli et crispé, de peur qu'il la prenne à parti.

- Tu penses qu'ils sont plus capables que moi de libérer un homme des mains des nazis? Je dois te rappeller que j'ai fait ça un nombre incalculable de fois !

Tandis qu'il continuait de crier, le doyen regarda Lou.

- Tout ce qui est dit ici reste entre nous, Lépervier.

Elle hocha brièvement la tête, encore perdue dans le flot de paroles du professeur en colère.

- Tu m'écoutes?

- Assied-toi et laisse-moi parler, je t'ai assez écouté maintenant.

- Le Dr Brody n'y est pour rien.

Lou se tourna vers l'entrée, un homme en costume cravate s'y tenait. Cette irruption sembla agacer Jones au plus haut point, il leva les bras au ciel avec un rire nerveux.

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais sachez que c'est pas en discutant qu'on va gagner cette guerre.

Sur ce, il sortit du bureau comme il était entré, bousculant sans ménagement l'homme étrange au passage.

Ledit Marcus soupira.

- Il est un peu énervé, ça lui passera. Mr Hensman, voici la fille de Lépervier. Lépervier, Mr Hensman est un agent du gouvernement.

Lou lui adressa un petit signe de tête poli en se redressant dans sa chaise.

L'homme s'approcha du bureau et y déposa un dossier.

- Le président n'aime pas les méthodes du Professeur Jones. Il cause presque autant de dégats qu'Hitler lui même, dit-il en souriant d'un air narquois.

Il ouvrit le dossier et jeta les papiers, pour la plupart des articles de journaux, au fur et à mesure qu'il énonçait.

- Un pipeline au Caire, le sous-sol d'un site archéologique en Amérique du Sud, une bibliothèque à Venise, un château en Autriche, tout un village souterrain en Cappadoge, une mine en Islande, le site de Stonenheige, et tout le materiel archéologique... à Delphes, en Inde...*****

Il continuait d'énoncer et Lou regardait les coupures de journal avec attention. Comment tout ça avait pu lui échapper? Il se faisait discret sur le campus mais tout de même, c'était dans le journal !

- Sans parler des multiples incidents diplomatiques avec d'autres pays qu'il a provoqués, des morts, des blessés, des...

- Je sais ce qu'a fait le Professeur Jones, merci. Ce que je sais aussi, c'est qu'il est un homme capable, et que le fait de l'avoir écarté de cette affaire risque de vous en coûter.

- Seraient-ce des menaces, Dr Brody? Dit l'homme en se penchant en avant, en même temps que Lou se ratatinait dans sa chaise.

- à votre aise, envoyez vos hommes récupérer le Trésor des Templiers, mais permettez moi de vous dire que Jones est plus capable que le plus capable de vos agents.

- L'avenir nous le dira. Lépervier, à quand remonte la dernière fois que vous avez eu des nouvelles de votre père?

Lou parut surprise qu'on fasse attention à elle, et parla à voix basse, comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'entende.

- Depuis mon départ de France...

- Est-ce que votre père tenait un journal, vous a-t-il envoyé des documents ou quelque chose de ce genre? Une lettre?

Elle réfléchit un instant. Le coincé ne savait pas pour la lettre. Tant mieux.

- Non, rien.

- Vous êtes certaine? Comment êtes vous au courant pour son kidnapping?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Vous êtes pas payés pour connaître les réponses à ce genre de question Mr Hensman?

L'agent resta interdit, puis il soupira et adressa quelques mots de remerciement à Brody qui les lui rendit d'un geste de la main. Puis il se tourna vers Lou et la salua. Sur ce, il sortit, laissant le dossier sur le bureau, et le doyen se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil.

Il regarda Lou.

- Vous ne vous en doutiez pas, je suppose.

- Disons qu'il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui courent à son sujet, j'en ai retrouvé pas mal dans ce que j'ai entendu là.

- Ce qui a été dit ne doit pas sortir de ce bureau, ça pourrait lui coûter son emploi et le mien, Lépervier.

- Je comprend.

- Je suis désolé pour votre père. Des agents gouvernementaux comme Hensman vont être sans doutes envoyés en France, mais s'ils ne savent pas où chercher ça risque d'être compliqué.

Lou baissa la tête.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Jones a plus d'une corde à son arc.

Elle soupira.

- Vous pouvez disposer. Ah, Lépervier?

Elle s'arrêta juste devant la porte et se tourna face au doyen.

- Oui?

- Évitez de fumer dans les toilettes, ce n'est pas très discret et puis ça pourrait inciter d'autres étudiants à le faire. Sortez du campus si vous voulez fumer.

Elle le regarda d'un air étonné et mal à l'aise. Ainsi il savait, mais normalement il aurait dû la faire renvoyer, c'était dans le règlement intérieur. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

- ça aussi, ça reste entre nous. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant en lui adressant un sourire.

--

Alors qu'elle passait le balai dans le fast-food vide, Lou était perdue dans ses pensées. Toutes ces choses nouvelles en quelques jours avaient un peu chamboulé cette immuabilité du quotidien qu'elle détestait tant. Pourtant, ça ne lui plaisait pas trop, finalement, puisqu'elle savait qu'elle allait devoir se taire et faire comme si de rien n'était. Ça serait sans doutes encore pire qu'avant. Elle comprenait le Dr Jones, d'un côté. Il était passioné d'archéologie et une fois le trésor des templiers à sa portée, on le lui retirait des mains au profit d'agents gouvernementaux coincés en costard-cravate. Quelle poisse !

- Lou mon chou, téléphone pour toi.

Lou posa le balai contre le mur en essuyant son front.

- Merci Mary.

Elle prit le combiné que lui tendait la gérante et appuya son dos contre le mur.

- Allo?

- Lépervier?

- Euh... oui?

- C'est Jones.

Silence.

- Comment vous avez eu ce numéro?

- C'est pas important. Vous avez vos affaires à portée de main?

- Dans ma chambre, pourquoi?

- Rassemblez-les discrètement et venez me rejoindre à la piste d'aérodrome, à la sortie de la ville. Ne parlez à personne et ne vous faites pas remarquer. Mettez des habits et des chaussures où vous vous sentez à l'aise.

Silence.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Vous et moi, on part pour la France ce soir.

* * *

*****_références diverses et variées à ses aventures passées. Notamment Raiders of the lost ark, Temple of doom, The last crusade (les trois films, donc) mais aussi Fate of Atlantis (le jeu video en 2D sur pc), ou encore Peril at Delphi, Seven veils, Genesis deluge et Interior World qui font partie de la saga de livres écrite par Rob MacGregor et disponible en librairie.. Je vous les conseille vivement ! x)_

* * *

Pour écrire la scène de dispute, j'ai d'abord écrit les dialogues en anglais pour les rendre plus réalistes, ensuite j'ai transposé en français et j'ai même esquissés quelques Storyboards pour voir l'aspect général de la scène. Non je ne suis pas une maniaque, je fais ce que je peux xD

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait et que l'intrigue est pas trop longue à arriver. Bonne continuation à tous !


	4. In the belly of the Steel Beast

Title: Indiana Jones and the Forgotten Treasure.

Author: JinxDeBeaufort

Rating: tout public

Characters: Henry Walton "Indiana" Jones, Jr (bien sûr xD), tout ce qui s'en suit et une petite nouvelle, Lou Lépervier, que j'ai créé de mes petites mains :)

Summary: Quand les Nazis se mettent à la recherche du trésor des Templiers, un duo inattendu se forme. L'une se bat pour libérer son père, l'autre pour trouver ce fabuleux trésor.

Warnings: Combats au fouet, et tout et tout ! Enfin, la routine quoi x)

Disclaimer: On finit par le savoir, Indiana Jones, son Fedora et son fouet appartiennent à George Lucas, Steven Spielberg et Paramount, ce qui est bien dommage parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi il y aurait plus de scènes d'Indydou torse-nu dans chaque épisode. Je joue donc avec des choses qui me dépassent et qui m'appartiennent même pas, sauf peut être Lou qui n'existait pas avant, pas que je sache du moins. Vous êtes prévenus.

Notes de l'Auteur: Comme d'habitude, Jinxdebeaufort passe d'une monomania à une autre. Cette fois-ci c'est l'archéologue-aventurier qui s'y colle. C'est la première fois que j'introduis un OC dans une fic, alors j'ai un peu le trac xD Vos remarques constructives oupah sont appréciées, après tout on a tous débuté un jour...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lou courait à en perdre haleine jusqu'aux appartements des étudiants. Elle entra dans sa chambre et jeta quelques chemises dans un sac. Elle s'activait dans la petite pièce, jetant ses affaires sur son lit, prenant soin de ne choisir que le strict minimum. La France, ce soir, ne parler à personne, ne pas se faire remarquer. Lou comprenait mieux ce que le doyen voulait dire par "plus d'une corde à son arc".

Elle obsera un instant son couteau à cran d'arrêt que lui affait offert son oncle la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Après tout, ils partaient pour un pays en guerre, occupé par l'ennemi. Un couteau ne serait donc pas de trop. Elle replia la lame et le mit dans sa poche.

Son sac sur l'épaule, elle courait dans les couloirs en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Le gardien à l'entrée lisait des comics en regardant la télévision, ce ne fut pas trop dur de l'éviter.

Le campus était désert et sombre quand elle passa par la sortie de derrière. Les rues aussi. Et l'aérodrome était loin, alors elle se remit à courir pour ne pas perdre de temps. Il ne lui avait pas donné d'heure, mais la situation impliquait les délais les plus brefs.

---

- Personne ne vous a vue?

- Non, enfin, je crois pas... dit-elle en reprenant son souffle, ses mains sur ses genoux.

Il était habillé d'une veste en cuir d'aviateur noire, une chemise beige avec une cravate noire, un pantalon en toile clair et cet intrigant chapeau sur la tête.

- Quoi? Dit-il en voyant qu'elle louchait sur son chapeau.

- Rien. Ça vous change du costume de prof d'université, c'est tout.

- Faudra vous y habituer, dit-il en montant à bord de l'avion-cargo militaire.

---

Le trajet fut long et assez pénible, Jones avait rabattu son Fedora sur son visage et semblait dormir. Lou quant à elle ne parvenait pas à fermer l'oeil, son coeur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine à l'idée du périple qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Même si leurs motivations étaient totalement opposées, faire équipe avec lui ne semblait pas si contraignant, en fait. Il avait un vrai air d'aventurier de comics sous son Fedora. Et en étudiant son accoutrement, elle se rendit compte qu'une corde dépassait de sa sacoche... Non, en fait ce n'était pas une corde... C'était un fouet?!

- Quoi? Dit-il sans bouger d'un pouce de sous son chapeau.

- Rien. Vos délires bizarres ça me regarde pas.

Il eut un petit rire et lui lança le fouet. Elle l'attrapa comme si c'était un serpent, du bout des doigts de peur qu'il ne la morde.

- Là où on va, il vaut mieux qu'on ait de quoi se défendre.

Lou l'observa un moment avant de le lui renvoyer. Il le rangea, et le trajet se fit sans plus de conversation. Elle se demanda comment il faisait pour la voir le chapeau rabatu sur ses yeux, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises...

---

- Lépervier, dit-il en la secouant légèrement, sa main sur son épaule. On est arrivés.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était finalement endormie... Mais ils étaient en France? Ce pays qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis des mois, ce pays où elle avait grandi, et si cher à son coeur !

- Où on est? Demanda-t-elle en serrant son sac contre elle.

- En Angleterre.

Sa mine se décomposa soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en Angleterre?

- L'avion n'a pas les autorisations pour passer, et c'est un peu tendu avec l'arrivée des Nazis. Ce serait dommage de finir notre périple avec du plomb dans l'aile avant qu'il ait commencé. Dit-il en montrant l'aile de l'avion d'un mouvement de sa tête chapeautée.

Lou se redressa, s'étira et descendit de l'avion après son professeur. Il faisait nuit, la piste était déserte. Le pilote discutait à voix basse avec quelqu'un, et Jones semblait absorbé par la vérification de ses effets dans son sac.

- Alors comment on va faire pour aller en France?

- Par la mer.

- Quoi, on va prendre le bateau? Si l'avion a pas eu les autorisations nécessaires, ça m'étonnerait qu'un bateau les ait.

- J'ai jamais dit qu'on y irait par la surface.

---

Lou n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Un sous-marin. Comment diable avait-il pu se procurer des billets pour entrer dans ce monstre en métal? Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir des relations haut-placées, mais à ce point...

- Bienvenue à bord, Professeur Jones. Mademoiselle Lépervier.

Lou leva un sourcil et jeta un regard interrogateur à Jones. Comment est-ce qu'il savait son nom?

- Le gouvernement n'aime pas trop ce que vous faites, professeur Jones, je vous demanderai d'être discret quant au fait que je vous ai aidé à passer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Commander, je suis toujours discret.

Ledit Commander eut un sourire et s'enfonça dans les entrailles metalliques de son animal. Jones jeta un regard à Lou qui semblait peu rassurée à l'idée de passer sous quelques centaines de mètres d'eau dans une coque de fer, mais il lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- J'aime pas... ce genre de choses.

- Quoi ? Les sous-marins?

- Ouais, enfin, c'est pas très accueillant. On est vraiment obligés?

- J'ai fait ça des centaines de fois, et je suis toujours vivant.

Elle s'avança alors, un peu troublée par les divers tuyaux qui ressemblaient à des boyaux, ce qui la confortait dans sa métaphore.

En temps normal, jamais elle n'aurait accepté d'entrer dans cette cage en fer. Pourtant, quelque chose la poussait en avant. Le fait que ce soit interdit, peut être? Qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire quelque chose qui serait puni s'ils étaient découverts? Ou simplement la main de son professeur contre le haut de son dos qui l'empêchait de se poser des questions et la poussait simplement plus profondément encore dans les entrailles du monstre grinçant.

Le trajet fut assez éprouvant, le sous-marin devait maintenir une allure lente pour ne pas se faire repérer et la tension se sentait bien à bord. Lou était assez mal à l'aise car elle avait un penchant claustrophobe qui ne ressortait que dans les situation de ce genre. Évidement. Quelle poisse.

- Les nazis n'occupent pas toute la France, pourquoi on doit rester discrets?

Le commander observa Lou un instant avant de se lever de sa chaise.

- On m'a dit qu'il y avait une taupe nazie dans les services secrets Français. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, car dans le cas présent je ne vois pas de remède à l'implosion d'un sous-marin...

Lou choisit de se taire pour le reste du voyage, et simplement d'écouter les grincements de la coque qui lui filaient des frissons d'horreur. Jones s'était rendu compte de son trouble et tentait de la rassurer par sa présence, à côté d'elle. Lou ne le pensait pas attentionné, mais pour lui, elle n'était qu'une gamine apeurée après un cauchemard. Un cauchemard à quelques lieues sous la surface de l'eau.

Au bout de ce qui sembla être des siècles, les moteurs ralentirent et le Commander se leva de son fauteuil.

- Bienvenue en France. Tâchez de rester discrets, on ne sait pas tellement où ça en est, avec toutes ces sources douteuses. On m'a dit que la résistance était vivace mais que les nazis étaient supérieurs en nombre et puis... qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire contre une armée...

- Résister. Répondit simplement Lou après s'être levée d'un air rassuré que ce trajet infernal prenne enfin fin.

Etait-ce de l'admiration qu'elle voyait dans les yeux du commander? Elle ne le sut jamais. Cela lui paraissait bizarre venant d'un homme qui avait le double de son âge, mais son envie de sortir de cet enfer était plus forte que sa curiosité, et elle ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement en sentant le vent frais des côtes du nord de la France sur son visage. Ils se mirent en route pour Calais, marchant sur la plage déserte tandis que le monstre métallique remplongeait dans les abysses d'où il venait.

* * *

Après quelques mois d'absence, Lou reprend du service ! Alors, va-t-elle retrouver son père? Va-t-elle sauver le monde des griffes de ces sales nazis? Va-t-elle rester de marbre ou succomber au charme incroyable du beau Professeur Jones? Vous le saurez... dans les prochains épisodes ! :P

Le titre vient du nom d'une soundtrack d'Indiana Jones III. C'est une réplique de Sallah lorsqu'Indy lui demande où se trouve son père. "Dans le ventre du monstre en métal."


	5. My name's Indiana Jones

Title: Indiana Jones and the Forgotten Treasure.

Author: JinxDeBeaufort

Rating: tout public

Characters: Henry Walton "Indiana" Jones, Jr (bien sûr xD), tout ce qui s'en suit et une petite nouvelle, Lou Lépervier, que j'ai créé de mes petites mains :)

Summary: Quand les Nazis se mettent à la recherche du trésor des Templiers, un duo inattendu se forme. L'un se bat pour libérer son père, l'autre pour trouver ce fabuleux trésor.

Warnings: Combats au fouet, et tout et tout ! Enfin, la routine quoi x)

Disclaimer: On finit par le savoir, Indiana Jones, son Fedora et son fouet appartiennent à George Lucas, Steven Spielberg et Paramount, ce qui est bien dommage parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi il y aurait plus de scènes d'Indydou torse-nu dans chaque épisode. Je joue donc avec des choses qui me dépassent et qui m'appartiennent même pas, sauf peut être Lou qui n'existait pas avant, pas que je sache du moins. Vous êtes prévenus.

Notes de l'Auteur: Comme d'habitude, Jinxdebeaufort passe d'une monomania à une autre. Cette fois-ci c'est l'archéologue-aventurier qui s'y colle. C'est la première fois que j'introduis un OC dans une fic, alors j'ai un peu le trac xD Vos remarques constructives oupah sont appréciées, après tout on a tous débuté un jour...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- J'espère que vous parlez bien français, marmona Jones en réajustant son chapeau.

Lou ne répondit pas tant la réponse était évidente, et se contenta de soupirer. Elle n'était allée à Calais qu'une seule fois, c'était pour passer en Angleterre pour prendre l'avion à destination de cette université infernale. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en se rappelant la mine triste de son père qui agitait ses maigres bras en la regardant partir sur le bateau.

- Vos plages sont pas aussi jolies que celles de Californie...

- Vous ne parlez pas français, Professeur Jones?

Il ne répondit pas.

- C'est étonnant, pourtant tout le monde dit que vous avez passé deux ans à la Sorbonne... Et que c'est d'ailleurs là que vous est venue votre passion pour l'archéologie.

- J'ai quelques rudiments... marmonna-t-il. Et qui vous a raconté ça?

Elle sourit.

- Les filles du premier rang.

Elle l'entendit vaguement marmonner quelque chose mais le son de sa voix fut étouffé par les brisants qui venaient s'échouer sur la plage déserte, sous le regard rond et bienveillant de la lune.

La distance qui les séparait de Calais fut parcourue dans un silence quasi-religieux tandis que Lou essayait de faire le point sur la situation. Deux jours plus tôt, elle était certaine qu'elle finirait sa vie dans cette miteuse petite chambre d'étudiant à assister à des cours qui ne lui plaisaient pas et à passer le balais dans un fast-food, devenant par là la risée de tous les autres étudiants-gosses-de-riches. Maintenant, elle se trouvait avec le professeur le plus prisé de l'université, marchant sur une plage déserte du nord de la France, partant pour on-ne-sait quelle aventure sans doute dangereuse, peut être même mortelle, pour sauver son père prisonnier des nazis. Elle sourit devant l'absurdité de la situation. Le Professeur Jones avait beau être assez athlétique, il restait un professeur d'université. Elle se demanda furtivement quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'ils se trouveraient devant l'ennemi. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas peur. Un mélange d'excitation et de stress, peut être, mêlé au manque de sommeil et à la température glacée de l'air marin semblait tendre tous ses muscles à l'extrême. Elle serait les dents pour ne pas les claquer.

---

- Eh ben, l'hospitalité française n'est plus ce qu'elle était... soupira le professeur en poussant la porte d'un petit hôtel après avoir été copieusement insulté par un quelconque passant un peu trop alcoolisé.

Lou ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Bonsoir... dit-il au réceptionniste dans un français à l'accent américain prononcé. Nous... cherchons... pour une chambre, s'il vous plait.

- Combien de lits?

Il regarda Lou d'un air interrogateur, et elle traduisit.

- Oh euh... deux. Dit-il en faisant le geste pour mettre plus de chances de compréhension de son côté.

Le réceptionniste se tourna, décrocha une clef d'un clou et la lui tendit.

- Ca fera 8000 francs¹ .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut? Demanda Jones à Lou.

- Il nous donne le tarif. 8000 francs.

- Demandez-lui s'il accepte les dollars.

Lou s'exécuta et le réceptionniste haussa les épaules, répliquant qu'on n'était pas en amérique ici, et qu'on comptait bien le rester encore longtemps.

- Il dit que non.

- C'est un problème...

Jones prit un billet de vingt dollars et le posa sur le comptoir.

- Nous n'avons pas... quelque chose d'autre.

Lou soupira.

- Laissez-moi faire. Dit-elle en poussant le professeur du revers de la main.

Elle eut une conversation assez agitée avec le réceptionniste à laquelle le professeur ne comprit pratiquement rien. Puis, le réceptionniste finit par prendre le billet et leur tendit la clef.

---

- Comment vous avez réussi à le convaincre? Demanda Jones en laissant tomber son sac près de son lit.

- Je lui ai dit que le dollar avait bien plus de valeur que le franc, et qu'il s'en tirait à bon compte. Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas entendu parler de la Grande Dépression²...

Il esquissa un petit sourire.

- Vous avez plus de ressource qu'il n'y parait.

Elle lui adressa un regard rieur, puis retira son manteau. Après s'être changée et avoir constaté que le professeur dormait avec son Fedora sur la tête, elle s'allongea sur son lit à quelques mètres du sien et éteignit la lumière. Il respirait fort, elle pensa qu'il était endormi.

Ses pensées divaguèrent un moment, elle repensa à la dispute entre lui et le doyen, et quelque chose revint à sa mémoire.

- Professeur? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, de peur de le réveiller.

Un léger grognement lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était qu'à moitié endormi.

- Le Doyen de l'université...

- Marcus. Lui répondit-il.

- Ouais... il vous a appelé Indy, je crois. Pourtant votre nom, c'est Henry... non?

Elle l'entendit sourire sous son chapeau.

- Le Professeur Henry Walton Jones Junior n'existe pas en dehors de l'enceinte de l'université.

Elle se tourna vers lui, posa sa tête sur son bras et le regarda, intriguée.

- Alors qui êtes-vous?

Il releva son chapeau d'une pichenette et la regarda. Dans la pénombre, ses yeux semblaient aussi sombres que deux morceaux de charbon.

- On m'appelle Indiana Jones.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de revenir à sa position initiale, remettant le Fedora de façon à ce qu'il couvre ses yeux. Elle l'observa un instant et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beaucoup plus beau comme ça qu'avec son costume en tweed et ses lunettes. Elle murmura son nom pour en apprécier la sonorité et lui trouva une consonance étrange, pleine de mystères et d'aventures.

Elle finit par trouver le sommeil au bout de quelques minutes de contemplation du mystérieux professeur et de son sourire qu'elle commençait à trouver charmant. Hors de la salle de classe, de sa maison, sans ses lunettes et son air d'intello, il était vraiment mignon. Elle sourit vaguement à cette idée, les yeux fermés. Sans doutes qu'aucune gourde du premier rang ne pouvait se vanter de l'avoir vu dans cette tenue.

Il attendit qu'elle soit endormie pour tourner la tête vers elle. Son air de lassitude totale avait disparu, son visage était serein et ses traits détendus. Il lui trouva un air d'enfant, ainsi endormie, la couverture serrée dans son poing. Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion et qu'elle lui aurait fourni tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour trouver le trésor -et libérer son père-, il la renverrait aux états-unis. Elle n'aimerait sûrement pas cette idée, mais il s'en voudrait beaucoup qu'il lui arriva quoique ce fut. Il finit par s'endormir aussi, sachant que c'était sans doutes une des dernières nuits où ils pourraient dormir à découvert dans un pays occupé par l'ennemi. À y repenser, l'ennemi n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de cet hôtel... Pour le moment, ils étaient à couvert, en sécurité.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

* * *

¹ En 1940, c'est le franc Poincaré qui est en circulation. Ainsi, 100 francs Poincaré (appelés aussi anciens francs) valaient 1 nouveau franc (appelé aussi franc De Gaulle ou franc Pinay, qui sera mit en service en 1960 avant de faire place à l'euro en 2002).

² Crash financier d'octobre 1929 auquel les USA mettront plus de 15 ans à se remettre. En 1940, le cours du dollar est largement remonté mais la peur d'un autre crash mêlée à celle de la guerre rend les boursiers paranoïaques.

* * *

Premier passage de focalisation interne à Indy, j'essaie de changer un peu histoire de ne pas stagner, pour renouveler un peu tout ça et pour que ce soit plus facile à lire. J'espère que ça choque pas trop xD


End file.
